


Shades of Violets and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave Strider & Rose Lalonde are twins, Eventual Dersecest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As they fall apart further and further, Dave Strider comes to the slow realisation that he may have feelings for Rose Lalonde that go beyond the realm of sibling affection. After a seemingly innocent remark reveals deeper feelings, the two teens tiptoe around the issue; thus creating a deeper void between them.As situations arise that brings the twins together again, how do they balance their sibling affections with their more lustful affections?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using AUSTRALIAN spelling. I am from Australia, and it is automatic. I will use the exception of 'Mom', as that is seen of her canon name. You'll just have to deal with the additional 'u' in words if you're American.
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is quite short! It's mostly just an introductory chapter so I didn't have much else to add to it.

A light summer breeze could be seen sifting between each blade of grass as students fled the school grounds for the last time that year. Long after the last few students left and the grass settled, a set of twins, pale as snow, slowly walked down the school yard, a quiet conversation flowing between the two.

 

The two continued their path, strolling through winding streets until, finally, they slowed to a stop. The younger of the two, born only a day apart, made eye contact with the other; a silent question passing between them, only to be answered with a small shake of the other's head.  The pair hugged briefly before going their separate ways.

The younger girl solemnly made her way to the large mansion in which she resides; cloaked with acres of forest.

The boy continued his way down the streets, pausing only for a small moment before entering an old, run-down apartment building.

 

The exterior of the apartment building was, of course, irony. As the young boy opened the door to the apartment he lived in, he was met with the familiar sight of state-of-the-art technology and modern interior. The young boy continued through the apartment, eyes passing over technology that normal children would probably sell their souls for. He shrugged off his bag as he entered a room with crudely drawn pictures on the door; dead things in jars shining from the sun in greeting. The boy shot a quick glance to the curtains of his custom black room, promising to work in it later, before continuing towards the desk with a computer on it.

 

Dave Strider sat down at his desk.

 

Leaning back into his chair and briefly stretching his arms, Dave turned the computer on, yawning widely as he waited for its start sequence to finish.

Logging in, he was greeted with various notifications from his Pesterchum app - a couple messages from John, Rose and a group chat between the three of them and Jade. He elected to move the app to another monitor and opening his various social media pages before replying to his first chum.

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave!

EB: are you doing anything this summer?

TG: yo

TG: nah im just gonna chill in my room all summer

TG: make some sick beats

TG: maybe take some boss ass ironic selfies

TG: the possibilities are endless egbert

TG: endless i tell you

EB: dave that’s boring!

EB: jade and i are going on a trip!

TG: oh really

EB: yeah!

EB: jade was talking about it in the group chat.

TG: shit bro thats cool

TG: havent looked at the chat yet

TG: gotta talk to my main bro first yknow

EB: haha okay dave!

EB: anyway i have to go finish packing.

EB: ill talk to you before we leave!

TG: yeah bro thats chill

TG: have fun man

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

 

One chat down. Egbert is always a fun guy to talk to even if he thinks that "irony is stupid". Dave prays to one day convert John into the ways of irony.

He opens the group chat next and, just as John had said, Jade was announcing their family trip. The purple response alerts you to the fact that Rose had gotten there first - no surprise.

 

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering group memo cool dudes

GG: hey guys!!

GG: me and john are going on a trip!!

GG: we wont be able to talk on here for three weeks though :(

TT: That is unfortunate, but no surprise given the nature of your trips.

TT: I hope you two have a nice time away.

GG: yeah!

GG: were going to the family island again and im excited!! :)

TT: I'm sure you'll enjoy every minute.

TT: Apologies, it appears one of our cats is attempting to escape again.

TT: Have a nice trip Jade.

GG: bye rose!

tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an an idle chum!

gardenGnostic [GG]  is now an an idle chum!

turntechGodhead [TG] joined the chat!

TG: jade thats cool

TG: john was just telling me

TG: im glad you get to go back i know you had fun last time

TG: anyway

TG: talk to you both in three weeks i guess

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering group memo cool dudes

 

John and Jade were siblings like he and Rose. They weren't twins, though. Jade was taken in by John's dad when her guardian has passed shortly after John had been born. They're technically cousins, but they were both raised as siblings.

 

Dave finished with the group chat and looked over to the last window. The amount on pending messages had increased while he was talking to John, and no doubt Rose had seen his replies to the group chat and was waiting for him.

 

He let out a resigned sigh before opening the remaining chat window.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Brother dearest.

TT: Please reconsider your answer.

TT: I insist on you staying here for at least a few weeks.

TT: Please.

TT: I'm sure mother would love to see you again.

TT: It's been a while.

TT: She misses having you around, you know.

TT: I'm assuming that you're talking to John.

TT: I can see when you're online.

TT: You're going to procrastinate this conversation, aren't you?

TT: I'll wait.

TT: Dave.

TG: christ woman can a guy not talk to his best bro for a few minutes without getting hounded by his sister?

TG: that is all kinds of wrong

TG: a man must not be interrupted when talking to his best bro

TG: it is a sacred practice that must not be interrupted

TT: Dave.

TG: take a note for the future lalonde

TG: broship must not be interrupted

TT: Dave.

TG: i know you dont get it because youre not a bro

TG: but there are rules lalonde

TG: and you must live by these rules

TG: take them out to dinner

TG: grab a few drinks

TG: take the rules home

TT: Dave, stop talking.

TG: ok

Dave turned away from his desk and left the room. Rose can wait. She did tell him to stop talking, after all.

 

He flicked on the lights as he turned into the kitchen and nearly shat himself as he came eye-to-eye with a bright orange smuppet's ass.

Grimacing, he swiftly opened the refridgerator - not the one with swords in it, that was somewhere else now - and snagged an a large carton of apple juice. He hesitated before heading back to his room, eyeing off the beer that Bro buys for him occassionally. Maybe just one can. Or two. Or- okay, the whole six-pack it is.

 

He returned to his room, deposited his drinks on the desk and hurried to close his door. He didn't need Bro to come home early and witness Dave's bad decisions. Finally, he returned to his computer.

 

TT: Dave, please let me address the elephant in the room.

TT: Say what you want about our father, but he truly is abusive.

TT: There is a reason he and mother split, after all.

TT: Please, I want you to be safe.

TT: Mother wants you to be safe.

TT: If not for her, then for me.

TT: I don't want you to be hurt.

turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum!

TT: Dave?

TT: Dave I know this is a sore subject, but it needs to be addressed.

TT: Please, just hear me out.

Skipping over the apple juice, Dave decided to go straight for the beer.

turntechGodhead [TG] is no longer an idle chum!

TG: woah chill lalonde

TG: i was just getting refreshments

TG: you did tell me to stop talking

TT: Dave, you know that's not what I meant.

TG: eh who cares

TG: please continue your elaborate tale

TG: entertain me, lalonde

TT: Dave?

TG: i'd like to see your evidence

TG: you said there was a reason they split

TG: how do you know it wasn't because of your favourite mother?

TT: Dave, that is absurd.

TT: . . .

TT: Are you drinking?

TG: what gives you that idea, dearest sister?

TT: You're drinking.

TT: You only use grammar and refer to me as your sister when you drink.

TT: Dave, what the fuck?

TG: hey like you can talk

TG: isn't mom lalonde worse than bro?

TG: bro isn't abusive

TG: he trains me in fighting

TG: scandalous

TT: He leaves dangerous weapons and sex toys around the house!

TT: He beats you with a sword!

TT: You have scars all over you!

TG: hush lalonde

TG: i leave shit around the house too

TG: and smuppets are cool dont shit on them

TT: Dave, do you really not see anything wrong with this picture?

TT: He literally takes you out on the roof to fight with swords.

TG: hes training me

TT: Dave, please.

TT: Stay with us this summer.

TG: no

TG: you're calling bro abusive

TG: hes trying to train me to protect myself

TT: Protect you from what?

TT: Your own father, perhaps?

TG: lalonde

TG: rose

TG: i think you should evaluate your own living situation

TG: your mother is a fucking alcoholic and leaves her shit everywhere for you to access

TG: hell you even have a drinking problem

TG: bro is making me a better person

TG: maybe the abuser is the one raising you

TG: ever thought about that?

TG: hey i bet you have a drink sitting on your desk right now

TG: hard shit right?

TG: at least bro monitors what i can drink

TG: only weak stuff

TG: don't want me to become a lalonde after all

TT: Dave…

TG: arent you always complaining about the stuff mom lalonde does?

TG: i think youre blinded

TG: wow

TG: and im not even the smart one

TT: I

TT: I'm done talking to you.

TT: I hope you realise that 'bro' is abusing you before anything drastic happens.

TT: He's your father, Dave.

TT: He should be protecting you.

TG: he protects me

TG: he also protects me from the lalonde alcohol addiction

TG: maybe i should be nagging you to live here instead

TT: You're a disgrace.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

 

Rose Lalonde left the chat and Dave was pissed.

After their heated discussion, Dave was down to his fourth can of beer. Like the responsible teenager he is, he opted to skull the remaining two cans and stood up.

Dave swayed a little but otherwise stayed upright. Score to Strider.

 

He was startled into falling on his ass when the door burst open.

Bro loomed in the doorway and stared at Dave, face impassive as always.

 

It was after he stared at the reflection of his own red eyes in Bro's shades that Dave realised he must have taken his shades off at some point when talking to Rose.

 

Well, shit.

 

"You been drinking, kid?"

 

Dave almost missed Bro's firm voice in his silent panic.

Instead of answering, Dave stood up.

 

Too quick.

 

Dave toppled over, forward this time, only to be caught by the warm arms that must have been Bro.

 

"Dave?"

 

He mumbled something that was supposed to sound like "Lalonde needs to mind her own fucking business," but it came out as complete nonsense instead.

 

Bro understood anyway.

 

"You need to lie down, kid."

 

Dave thinks Bro said that. He wasn't too sure. All he remembers before he passed the fuck out was Bro tucking him into bed like he was five years old again.

 

Let it be known that Dave Strider is a complete lightweight.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose Lalonde was fuming by the time she ended the conversation with her twin brother.

He probably had a point about their mother, but she's always been that way. She's a functioning alcoholic and is in no way abusive, unlike their father.

 

She needed another drink.

 

That doesn't mean shes an alcoholic. She just has the occasional drink. Harmless, really.

 

Damn Strider.

 

She returned to her room, fresh drink in hand.

 

Placing her drink carefully on her bedside table, Rose moved the cat from her pillow onto her lap as she sat down, petting him absent-mindedly. She picked up the knitting project she was working on and, after looking at the bright red scarf she had started making, immediately decided that she did not want to knit afterall.

 

She sighed.

 

Rose and Dave had a difficult familial situation. The two of them grew up together like a happy little family for the first ten years of their life before their parents decided to split for some reason or another. The fact that Dave and Rose were twins didn't stop the fact that each of them stayed with their own parent; Rose and their mother staying in the large manse while Dave and their father moved into a shabby apartment.

 

Rose remembers the abuse starting after the move.

 

She remembers Dave coming over for visits on the weekend, covered in bruises and sometimes even cuts or bandages. She was furious when she finally found out that their father - or 'Bro', as Dave had started calling him for some reason - had been swordfighting with young Dave. Excuses didn't change the fact that Rose had begun hating her father.

 

Some time after the split, Rose had noticed a change of behaviour with her mother. She had started drinking more, and sometimes neglecting Rose more often.

 

At that point in time, Rose had only just begun teaching herself psychology and the like, and had made herself believe that these were symptoms of previous abuse.

She remembered, from her youth, that her father had always restricted the amount of alcohol ther mother consumed. She may have been biased with her new-found hatren at the time, but had always believed since then that their father had been abusing their mother. She still belived it to this day.

 

Maybe she was wrong.

 

Dave had a point.

 

She chose to drown those thoughts with the strong drink sitting on the table next to her.

 

She forgot the thoughts had even crossed her mind.

 

Rose picked up her phone, still petting her cat, and immediately regretted the decision when she saw the red name indicating that Dave was still online.

 

Surprisingly, the lime green handle that is Jade was lit up. Rose decided to message her before she left for their trip.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TT: You have not left yet, it appears.

GG: yeah!

GG: johns a big doofus and forgot some stuff for casey so we had to turn around!! :(

TT: Oh, that's pretty unfortunate.

TT: You weren't too inconvenienced, were you?

GG: no not at all!

GG: we were just about to head out again actually

TT: Oh dear, I didn't mean to keep you.

GG: its okay rose!

GG: john and dad are having a bit of an argument right now anyway

GG: how are things going with dave??

TT: Unfortunately, he will not budge.

TT: He has proven to be a bit of a nuisance this evening.

TT: Quite frankly, I've had enough of reasoning with him.

TT: They're his choices, I suppose.

TT: I'm merely his younger sister.

GG: that sucks :(

GG: i hope he comes around!

GG: sorry we have to go now

GG: i hope things work out for you though! :)

TT: Thank you, Jade.

TT: Have a nice time away.

GG: thanks rose

GG: see you in three weeks!! :)

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

Rose switched off her phone with a small sigh. At least her friends were having fun.

 

Having nothing else to do, Rose opted to meditate for some time before turning in for the night.

Maybe she could try again with Dave tomorrow.

 

What a great start to the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately my busy lifestyle may mean infrequent updates. I will see to the end of this story, though. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't support sibling-incest as a lifestyle. This fic is simply a guilty pleasure of mine, since there are very few Dersecest fics.  
> That being said, I'm slightly unsure how far I want to go with rating concerns, but I'll figure it out soon enough. 
> 
> This is my first published fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
